thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Asteria Lilias
This tribute is under MAJOR construction. Please be patient while the owner converts this recently acquired tribute. Lunaii= |-| Real Life= |-| District 6 |name = Asteria Carissa Lilias |gender = Female |age = 17 |hair = Brown |eye = Olive |height = 6,1 |weapon = Throwing Axe |ranking = N/A |games = N/A}} "The game of life and death is a game we all play, but only a few of us can win"-'' Asteria Informtation Asteria Lilias District 6 Age: 17 Weapon: Axe Personality: Asteria is a mysterious girl, one who does not reveal her past and is very hard to read. She is kind and enigmatic, but claims she is emotionally homeless and can be cold and shut people out, as she longs for acceptance but knows she will have to lose people during her time in the arena. Her personality is very hard to read by others and she never sticks to one, she is slightly unpredictable. Asteria does not feel any sympathy towards others, and may seem cold and harsh when others are in pain but has been through a lot in her life. She is slightly envious of others and their joy, as she is overcome with guilt over her mothers death and can't forgive herself, causing her to be slightly self destructive and impulsive. Asteria is a strong girl, who tries to not let things pull her down and is independant, claiming she can defend herself, and to some extent this is true, if someone tries to hurt her she will show off her more violent side she tries to hide, she does hold in a lot of anger and can be hotheaded. Asteria may be impulsive, but she is smart, her fascination of death attributes to her impulse, realising that she needs to live in the moment and does not hide her emotions, that's why people claim she is a very complicated girl, and she is. She wants to come out of the arena and knows she will have to kill and even though it may hurt her she has already been hurt enough in her life and will not let anyone hurt her ever again. Strengths: Asteria has prior' weaponary experience', especially with the axe, which she can use with skill. She is also a talented '''athlete'. Asteria also is talented with close combat. Weaknesses: Asteria is a weak smimmer, she has never taken to water. She is also slightly impulsive, '''and does make rash decisions without thinking and does panic easily. Asteria is also not used to rural environments', as she rad grown up in a rural Disrict. Fears: Water Alliance: Anti-careers Token: Her token belonged to her great grandmother who won her Hunger Games wearing it. The locket is a small square, make do gold and engraved with beautiful patterns with a sliver chain so you can hang it around your neck. The locket can be opened to reveal a picture of Asteria, Camilia and Thorn. Appearance: Asteria is a tall girl at 6,1, she is slightly thin like most from her District. Asteria has long brown hair hangling in thick strands halfway down her back, usually quite messy so she hangs it in a long braid. She has a tanned complexion, something she has earned from her long days outside. She has fierce olive eyes, that are an almond shape, possible her most beautiful feature. '''History': Backstory= The Lilias were a rich family, some who were in close contact with the Capitol and involved in their government affairs. Asteria was the daughter of Lark and Violet Lilias, and she had two elder siblings, Camilla and Thorn. Her family was wildly known across Pamem for their cruelty, a large factor in why their name had gained favour with the President. Her father would often try to convince Asteria to live up to the family name, he was the mayor of District 6 and had made it a place of fear, if one was to step out of line they would have been better off dead. Asteria did not agree with her fathers ways, from a young age she knew she would never be able to live up to the Lilias standards, and that put her in danger, but back then she was naive and had known no better. Her father urged his children to train and volunteer for the Hunger Games, Asteria found out what the Hunger Games were before she could walk. Asteria thought it was a suicide mission, and would not dream of volunteering but her brother Thorn was cocky, and shared his fathers pride as well as his arrogance and when Asteria was nine and he was sixteen she watched him volunteer, an unusually rare thing for a child from her District to do. Thorn died in the games, and all her father called him was a failure, angering Asteria, she realised she hated her father, she hated him with a passion and wanted him to die. Lark decided Asteria needed to earn her way into the family, and to do that she needed to kill a rebel. The rebellions in the District had started to rise, and while it was mostly under control in District 6 there were some loose cannons. Asteria was brought to the yard of her home with Camilla and before her was a beaten man on his knees. She looked up to her father, confused until she saw a fine axe and her father looked down to her with cold eyes and said "get the axe, and kill him". Asteria was stuck to the spot, a single gasp escape her lips and her eyes locked on the axe and she took uncertian steps towards it. Her fingers curled around the smooth handle and she slowly made her way back to the shivering man, turning around she looked at her father and sister, Lark looked with bloodlust while Camilia looked with pity. Asteria raised the axe, knowing her father wanted to hurt her in the worst way possible and as anger vented through her body she turned around, and threw the axe at her fathers head. He was able to dodge it and the axe landed into the oak door with a thunk. The first few moments after that were silent, and then Camilia grabbed Asteria and pulled her over the fence and into the surrounding maze of buildings of their rural District, her father screaming that he would find them, and he would make them suffer. They sprinted through the maze of buildings, both girls knew nothing would ever be the same again. The girls sprinted away from his screams, which still managed to find them. Camilla seemed happy, she wanted to escape, she was always a rebel, secretly supporting their causes. Asteria and her lived in the city for a short peroid of time, it was a good place for cover so they could avoid capture, but they were always found, but Asteria was smart and able to avoid them. The rebellions in Pamem started to become worse, and the attention that was put towards them was gone, the peacekeepers were too busy fighting the rebels. Asteria finally felt safe for the first time in a long time but then Camilla came to her ,telling her she needs to fight in the rebellion and she would be coming home, before Asteria could protest she ran away. Asteria left the slums to head towards the heart of the District, she was homeless and had to steal, but she was smart and was able to do it without capture. The years passed and she never saw her sister again, and when the rebellion was crushed it was mandatory to watch the executions, Asteria waited, expecting to see Camilla's short blonde hair with the red streaks in it, but she never came up, and her name was not on the list of deceased rebels and people, she was alive, but she never came back to Asteria, her current location still remains a mystery to Asteria. Asteria decided to return home, knowing her father could never forgive her but her mother is not a Lilias by blood and she knew Violet would protect her. She walked through the city, and awaited right by the justice building was her fathers white mansion, as she climbed over the fence to their yard, the man Asteria was told to kill was gone, part of her wished she had saved him but he had probably been dead for a few years now. The oak door to where you could get into the house was open, the scar of the axe still reminding her of what happened that fateful day. Asteria walked into the silent house, afraid to make a sound. Then behind her a mocking voice sounded "so you did decide to return home, i've been awaiting your arrival, Asteria". Her heart stopped, turning around she saw her father, holding a gun. "I knew you would come back when Camilla left" He said, a smile forming on his face. Asteria spoke, in utter fear and shock "h-how did you know?" "you think i'm an idiot? The Capitol has the city rigged. The peacekeepers could have caught you years ago but then there was the rebellion which held them back, that one your sister joined, dishonoring the family, sadly she's still alive but...beyond my reach" He decided to stop talking, Asteria's mind was going to where her sister was but then she realised her father was still pointing the gun at her "well Asteria, all my children have failed me, it's time for you die". Asteria closed her eyes, awaiting the pain of the bullet ripping through her muscle and felsh but it never came. She heard a shout and her father fell to the floor, an axe hanging out of his shoulder and Violet standing behind him, walking away with fear in her eyes. Then the sound of gunfire blared through the air and her mother screamed, falling to the ground with a bullet in her chest. Her father then dropped the gun, and started to bleed profusely, Asteria walked towards him and ripped the axe out of his shoulder, he started to beg for her help but she just walked away. She always blamed herself for her mothers death, Violet died so she could live, she should have never done that, Asteria still does not forgive herself for Violet's death. Asteria's parents were both found dead the next day, it was national news and the Capitol officials presumed rebels has done the vicious act, not the young Asteria, who the rest of the world had forgotten about. She had stolen money from her fathers home and was able to purchase a small house in the slums, and survive but it was incredibly hard for her to achieve this, she was often targeted but if anyone tried to hurt her she would make sure her axe would end up in their heads. She awaited Camilla's return but it never came. Asteria was 17 when she decided to volunteer for a young girl, Wylla Grayson. She heard screams from her parents and decided to volunteer, knowing no one would care is she died and she walked towards the stage with a brave face. |-| Guidelines= *Born to a powerful and wealthy family who were very close to the Capitol, known across the nation for their bloodlust. *Her father (Lark) was the mayor of District 6 while her mother (Violet) was a beautiful woman from the Capitol. *She had two elder siblings, Thorn and Camilla. *She was trained for the Hunger games and Thorn volunteered and died in the games, making Asteria despise her father for Thorn's unfortunate fate. *Her father tried to force her to kill a rebel, but she tried to kill her father instead. *Camilla helped Asteria escape into the surrounding woods, where the pair took residence for a few years. *The rebellion started to arise and Camilla left Asteria to fight, promising to return. *The rebellion ends and Asteria realises Camilla has disappeared, her current location is unknown. *Asteria made her way back home in hope to find acceptance from her mother, knowing she will die if she remains homeless without Camilla. *She reaches her old home but her father finds her and tries to kill her, Asteria can't defend herself and she awaits her fate. *Her father is wounded by Violet before he can harm Asteria, Violet is fatally wounded by Lark and dies shortly after. *Asteria leaves her father to bleed out in a fit of hatred and anger, he presumably died later that day. * Asteria manages to start a new life in the slums, but has nothing left and learns how to defend herself. She awaits Camilla's return but to her frustration she never comes. *Asteria volunteers for a young girl as she knows the girl has a lot to lose. Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:PotatoCanadian